


Out of This World

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, F/F, Missing Scenes, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “If you think you and Maggie have something special, something worth fighting for, then you should fight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of possible missing scenes from the episode "Supergirl Lives." Thanks to Zennie for the beta!

Winn’s eye throbbed like a bitch, but he didn’t care. After surviving a trip to a freaking moon and not getting killed by a hostile alien, he was floating on cloud nine. Winn Schott had his mojo back, baby, and he was ready to get a drink or four with the guys and do a little exaggerated bragging about his heroics for an hour or two.

He pushed open the door, whistling a little as he went to his locker. Pulling the handful of moon rocks out his pocket, Winn stuffed them into an evidence container he’d fetched from the supply closet. When James found out where he’d...

A quiet sniffle made Winn freeze. Frowning, Winn shucked off his vest and stuck it in his locker before grabbing his jacket and slipping it on. He shut his locker door and hesitantly came around the corner, not sure who or what he would find, but Alex Danvers, sitting alone on the bench, her head down, her posture slumped and defeated, wasn’t it.

Winn swallowed, his heart sinking a little. He’d seen every version of Alex he thought he’d ever be allowed to see. He’d never imagined this one.

“Alex?”

She started, straightening slightly, and discreetly wiped at one eye. “Hey,” she murmured, giving him a quick glance. “Nice job out there today.”

“Thanks,” Winn said simply. Alex probably just wanted him to go, to leave her the hell alone, but his feet remained rooted to the spot. “Couldn’t have done it without your pep talk.”

Alex snorted faintly, her head bowing again. “Glad I did something right today.”

His heart went from sinking to clenching, and Winn scratched distractedly at his chest. “Happy to return the favor,” he offered.

Her lips quirked in a sad smile. “Thanks, Winn. I just… I kinda need to be alone…” Alex’s voice broke on the last word.

Drawn to her distress, Winn was moving before he knew it, settling next to Alex on the bench. She lifted her head, looking at him with faint surprise and no small amount of irritation.

“Sorry. I’m riding a high of male machismo and testosterone after punching that alien and not dying on an alien moon, so I’m feel pretty ballsy about standing my ground and helping you right now.”

Alex stared at him, her dark eyes searching his face before a soft, hurting smile appeared. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Try me. Is it Kara? I know things got scary for a while, and you were kicking yourself…”

“It’s not about Kara. Not really.” Alex took a deep breath and let it go slowly.

“Maggie”? he guessed carefully.

Alex swallowed, and Winn knew he’d found the right string to tug on. Alex had yet to confirm or deny what was happening with her and the detective, but seeing her like this told Winn enough. “What happened?”

“I’m an idiot, that’s what happened.” Alex sighed. “This morning I was happier than I’ve been in… in, I don’t know how long, and by this afternoon, I’d… fucked everything up. I almost lost Kara. I pushed Maggie away…” She was quiet a moment. “The look on her face when I told her to go… God.” Alex closed her eyes in pain.

“Why did you push her away?” Winn had seen them together a handful of times, and there was something about them that clicked even though their relationship was still new. 

“Every time I take my eyes off Kara… when I do something for myself… everything goes to hell.”

“That’s not fair to you or to Kara, is it?”

“Like… when she took me flying when we were kids,” Alex continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “My parents were adamant. No powers. Not _ever_. But I wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to see how it would feel. So, I didn’t fight her. I didn’t keep Kara on the ground like I was _supposed_ to.” Alex swallowed again, her jaw clenching. “We got picked up on radar. The real Hank Henshaw showed up at the house, ready to haul Kara off to some lab…”

Winn watched her, saying nothing.

“My dad traded himself. Agreed to work for them if they would leave Kara alone.”

Closing his eyes, Winn knew the rest of the story. “Alex…”

“But I didn’t learn. I keep… I keep trying to carve out little pieces for myself… little slivers of happiness… and all I end up doing is putting Kara at risk and hurting the people I care about…”

“Alex,” Winn said again, wrapping his arm hesitantly around her shoulders and tugging her closer. 

“I just… I love my sister. I love her more than anything in this world. And I don’t regret my role in her life. I don’t regret the sacrifices I’ve made. If I had to do it all again, I wouldn’t change a damn thing. But I… I thought maybe, _maybe_ with Maggie… maybe I could…” Alex took a shaky breath, tears glittering in her eyelashes, but they didn’t fall. “And once again I put Kara at risk, and now I’ve hurt Maggie too. I was afraid, and I panicked...”

“You deserve to be happy,” Winn said quietly. “Maybe more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

She turned her head and looked at him, her brow scrunching together in disbelief. “I don’t…”

“You do, Alex.” Winn held her tighter. “If you think you and Maggie have something special, something worth fighting for, then you should fight.” 

“Maggie hates me now.”

“You don’t know that. You’re just making excuses.” Winn smiled faintly. “This wise woman once told me, ‘Nobody gets better by running away.’”

Having her words thrown back in her face, Alex glared at him and Winn chuckled. “Hey, you were right. Maybe you should take your own advice for once, Agent Danvers.”

“Not sure I could bear it if she wouldn’t talk to me,” Alex admitted in a grumpy voice, but Winn was touched that he could be here for her like this, that Alex was letting him.

“Well, I thought I was going to literally die if I went to that moon, and I still went because you convinced me not to keep running. You telling me I have more courage than you? Because, you know, that’d be good for my ego. Ow!”

Alex elbowed him slightly in the side, and Winn grimaced, but he didn’t let her go.

Blowing out a long breath, Alex shook her head. “You really think I should call her?”

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks she’ll meet you at your apartment to talk if you ask her to.”

“I don’t know.”

“You’ve either got fifty bucks coming your way or Maggie will want to work this out as much as you do. Either way, you come out a winner.”

Slowly, Alex’s hand slid across his back and she squeezed him gratefully in return. The moment between them hit home then, and Winn swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the evidence jar, tucking it between his knees to open it one-handed before reaching inside and pulling out a roundish rock, watching the way it glittered faintly in the light.

“What is that?” Alex asked.

“A rock from Slaver’s Moon. We did go to outer space, Alex. That’s kinda cool.” He held it out to her and, after a pause, Alex took it.

“Did you have this scanned to make sure…”

“Yes. I’m not a total idiot.”

Alex’s lips quirked again.

“Might make a cool necklace or bracelet for a certain someone once you put all this behind you.” Winn knew he was tiptoeing around the truth with Maggie, but Alex was either oblivious or didn’t care that he suspected.

“Thanks,” Alex said, and meant it, rolling the rock between her fingers.

“Don’t thank me. I need fifty bucks, and this seems like a sure bet.”

Shaking her head a little, Alex got to her feet, tucking the rock into the pocket of her leather jacket. “Money well spent if you’re right.”

“Might as well pay up now, Danvers.” Winn held his hand out, palm up, and wiggled his fingers.

Alex slapped her hand in his, squeezing briefly before she walked away, slipping her phone out of her pocket as she went.

Winn grinned when he heard the door close. He’d gone off world, beaten an alien, given his friend a successful pep talk, and was pretty sure he had fifty bucks coming his way tomorrow morning. 

Not a half bad day at work.

****

“Where was she?”

“Hmm?” Nearly asleep, Alex barely processed the question. Tangled up with Maggie in her bed, Alex was finally whole again after feeling fractured by the day’s events. She pulled Maggie closer, breathing her in, grateful she hadn’t lost her or Kara on a day she’d come so close to losing both. 

“Kara,” Maggie said patiently, voice low and slightly husky with disuse. Her fingers traced lightly up Alex’s back before scratching pleasantly down her spine. Alex was sure if she were a cat she’d be purring under Maggie’s touch. “She was missing?” Maggie reminded her.

Alex blinked open her eyes to find Maggie’s face closer than expected, a small, beautiful smile on her lips. Without thinking, Alex reached up and brushed a lock of Maggie’s hair away from her features, tucking it behind a delicate ear. “Yeah,” Alex admitted, remembered fear making her stomach ache a little. “It’s a long story.”

“Is it classified?”

“Considering Kara was going to write a story on it for CatCo? No.” 

“Was she actually in danger?” Maggie asked quietly. “Your sister is kinda invulnerable.”

Not this time. Alex shivered. “She was. Kara needs Earth’s yellow sun for her powers to work.”

Maggie’s left eyebrow arched, silently encouraging Alex to continue.

“All those missing people? Roulette was using a device to send them off world. She was selling them into slavery.”

Easing up on one elbow, Maggie stared at her. “Off world?” she breathed.

Alex nodded. “Crazy, huh?” Her lips quirked as Maggie blinked, processing what Alex had just told her.

“And Kara found out while she was investigating Izzy’s disappearance.”

“Yep.”

Maggie stared at her. “And Kara… she... went off world?”

“She went after Izzy. Got trapped.” Alex swallowed, recalling those frantic hours when she had no idea where Kara was. If she was okay. If she’d lost her sister for good this time. “I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my guts. When we realized where she was, what she was facing, I just…”

“Panicked.” Maggie’s tone was soft, understanding.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. She ran her fingers down Maggie’s collarbone, marveling how beautiful every piece of this woman in her bed was. “The moon where they were taking everyone… it had a red sun.”

“So Kara didn’t have her powers?”

Alex shook her head.

“How’d you get her back?” 

Blushing faintly, Alex shrugged. “I went after her. It’s what I do.”

Maggie dipped her head forward, staring at Alex in disbelief. “You went after her,” she repeated.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Alex, you went to another _planet?_ ” 

“Moon, actually.” Alex chuckled faintly when Maggie’s shoved her shoulder. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty damn crazy. She rolled over, snagging the rock Winn had given her off her nightstand and handing it to Maggie.

“What’s this?”

“A rock from an alien moon.”

Maggie stared at her again as Alex settled back beneath the sheets. She stroked her thumb curiously over the surface before she rolled it between her fingers, watching it sparkle softly in the light. “Kind of looks like a black opal. Was it a cool moon at least?” Maggie asked with some amusement.

Alex swallowed, relieved she hadn’t ruined this thing between them. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if she’d never seen Maggie smile at her like that again. Clearing her throat, she grimaced a little. “Not really. Lots of rock. Lots of mud and rain. I didn’t spend much time studying the scenery, honestly.”

“Is this all you brought back? Not even an ‘I went to an alien moon and all I got was this lousy t-shirt’ souvenir?”

Alex chuckled. “Winn brought that back. I did get a sweet alien weapon out of the deal. They’re trying to reverse engineer it in the lab.”

“A few hours ago you weren’t even on the planet.” Maggie shook her head. “That’s insane. Impressive and badass, but also insane.”

“Being Supergirl’s sister is always an adventure.”

“So is being your girlfriend, apparently.”

“Is that bad?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“I’m dating Supergirl’s hero,” Maggie murmured, shifting closer, her curves pressing invitingly into Alex as they sank deeper into the bed. “I think it’s kinda cool, actually. But next time…” She swallowed and took a shallow breath. “Don’t shut me out, okay? Let me be there for you in whatever way you need me to be. Just like you need to be there for Kara, I need to be there for you. And if you ever go through the Stargate or whatever again, you better text me first.”

Alex nodded, insanely grateful this amazing woman had come into her life.

Tilting her head, Maggie brushed her lips over Alex’s, and Alex kissed her back greedily. Maggie had given her another chance, and Alex was determined not to squander it. 

“It was like a Stargate actually.” Alex smirked when they parted. “Just more eye-shaped and purple rather than blue.”

“You are _such_ a nerd.”

“You mentioned Stargate first.”

Maggie shook her head again, but she was smiling. “You DEO agents get to have all the fun.” She set the rock on Alex’s nightstand where it glittered in the light from Alex’s alarm clock.

“Not all of it.” Alex shifted, rolling them over, her teeth nipping at Maggie’s pulse point. Maggie’s hips arched against her in reaction, and Alex grinned as her girlfriend gasped. Their hands began to wander, teasing and exploring. “Pretty sure I could take you with me if there’s a next time. Interagency cooperation and all that.” 

“I’ll show you interagency cooperation, Danvers.” Maggie kissed her hard.

Alex’s last thought before she succumbed to the rising emotion between them was how thankful she was that she hadn’t lost this. Her bonds with Kara and Maggie weren’t so easily broken, and, in that moment, Alex felt like the luckiest woman in the world. 

Even if she owed Winn fifty bucks.


End file.
